2.1. RECOMBINANT DNA TECHNOLOGY AND GENE EXPRESSION
Recombinant DNA technology involves insertion of specific DNA sequences into a DNA vehicle (vector) to form a recombinant DNA molecule which is capable of replication in a host cell. Generally, the inserted DNA sequence is foreign to the recipient DNA vehicle, i.e., the inserted DNA sequence and the DNA vector are derived from organisms which do not exchange genetic information in nature, or the inserted DNA sequence may be wholly or partially synthetically made. Several general methods have been developed which enable construction of recombinant DNA molecules.
Regardless of the method used for construction, the recombinant DNA molecule must be compatible with the host cell, i.e., capable of autonomous replication in the host cell or stably integrated into one or more of the host cell's chromosomes. The recombinant DNA molecule should preferably also have a marker function which allows the selection of the desired recombinant DNA molecule(s). In addition, if all of the proper replication, transcription, and translation signals are correctly arranged on the recombinant vector, the foreign gene will be properly expressed in, e.g., the transformed bacterial cells, in the case of bacterial expression plasmids, or in permissive cell lines or hosts infected with a recombinant virus or carrying a recombinant plasmid having the appropriate origin of replication.
Different genetic signals and processing events control levels of gene expression such as DNA transcription and messenger RNA (mRNA) translation. Transcription of DNA is dependent upon the presence of a promoter, which is a DNA sequence that directs the binding of RNA polymerase and thereby promotes mRNA synthesis. The DNA sequences of eucaryotic promoters differ from those of procaryotic promoters. Furthermore, eucaryotic promoters and accompanying genetic signals may not be recognized in or may not function in a procaryotic system, and furthermore, procaryotic promoters are not recognized and do not function in eucaryotic cells.
Similarly, translation of mRNA in procaryotes depends upon the presence of the proper procaryotic signals, which differ from those of eucaryotes. Efficient translation of mRNA in procaryotes requires a ribosome binding site called the Shine-Dalgarno (S/D) sequence (Shine, J. and Dalgarno, L., 1975, Nature 254:34-38) on the mRNA. This sequence is a short nucleotide sequence of mRNA that is located before the start codon, usually AUG, which encodes the amino-terminal methionine of the protein. The S/D sequences are complementary to the 3' end of the 16S rRNA (ribosomal RNA), and probably promote binding of mRNA to ribosomes by duplexing with the rRNA to allow correct positioning of the ribosome (id.).
Successful expression of a cloned gene requires sufficient transcription of DNA, translation of the mRNA and in some instances, post-translational modification of the protein. Expression vectors have been used to express genes under the control of an active promoter in a suitable host, and to increase protein production.